


Rain down and destroy me

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Comfort, Depression, Other, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Tyler smiled. "I like the rain. It cleans everything. All the bad things get washed away. I wish the rain could clean me.""You feel dirty?" Josh furrowed his brows.Tyler sighed. "Sometimes."





	Rain down and destroy me

"Can you hear the rain?" Tyler asked.  
Josh nodded.  
Tyler tapped at the glass of the window. Raindrops ran down the glass and dripped onto the ground.  
"Do you like the rain?" Tyler asked, following the path of the raindrops on the window with his fingers.  
Josh shook his head. "No. It feels like it weightens me down."  
Tyler smiled. "I like the rain. It cleans everything. All the bad things get washed away. I wish the rain could clean me."  
"You feel dirty?" Josh furrowed his brows.  
Tyler sighed. "Sometimes."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. I want to be clean. I want to be a better friend, husband, brother, son. I'm not good enough. I fail."  
"We all fail, don't worry 'bout that." Josh said.  
Tyler's breath steamed up the window. He drew lines into the steam.  
"I just want to be clean, Josh."  
Josh stood up and grabbed his hand.  
"Come on, we'll make you clean."  
Tyler followed him outside. They stood in the rain and held hands. Tyler looked at the sky. Raindrops dripped down his shirt.  
"It's not enough." Tyler whispered.  
Josh zipped Tyler's jacket open. Tyler looked at him. Josh continued to undress him slowly.  
"Okay?" he asked quietly. Tyler nodded. He raised his arms above his head so Josh could pull his shirt over his head. Tyler let Josh unbuckle his belt. He closed his eyes and sighed. Josh knelt down in front of him and opened his shoes. He pulled Tyler's trousers down. Tyler stepped aside and opened his eyes.  
Finally, Tyler stood in the rain, only wearing his pair of boxer briefs. He was cold, but it felt good. Tyler stared at the puddle he was standing in. He moved slightly and caused small waves.  
Josh stood next to him, fully dressed and he shivered. It was freezing and the rain running down his neck was cold.  
He grabbed Tyler's hand. Tyler took a deep breath. He didn't seem to care about the rain. His hair was soaked, he had goosebumps and his teeth chattered, but he didn't move.  
The only noise was the splash of the rain.  
"Better?" Josh asked after a few minutes.  
Tyler bit his lip. He looked at Josh, his big brown eyes filled with tears.  
"I'm tired, Josh. I'm tired of everything."  
Josh hugged him. "Don't cry."  
But Tyler cried and Josh held him close and waited patiently until Tyler's tears turned into sobs and the sobs into whimpering.  
"I'm not strong enough." Tyler whispered.  
"I know you can do it, Tyler." Josh answered softly. "Maybe you think you're weak, but you're not. You're strong and you keep fighting. I know it's hard and it seems effortless, but it is not. It's worth it. I promise."  
Tyler buried his head in Josh's shoulder. "It's not the rain. I don't need the rain. It can't clean me. But you can, Josh. You make me feel clean."  
Josh smiled. He grabbed Tyler's cold hands and squeezed them slightly.  
"Josh, you can't make the pain go away but it hurts less when you're with me. I don't need the rain. Please, keep by my side." Tyler begged.  
Josh swallowed. "I will, I promise."  
Tyler nodded and wiped the raindrops and tears away.  
Josh sighed. "We should go back inside. I don't want you to get sick."  
"Josh?"  
"Yes?"  
"I need you. I need you so much."  
Josh smiled. "It's okay. It'll be okay."


End file.
